transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Tentacles of Doom
Summary: A group of Decepticons explore the remains of the old Antarctic base... and find unwelcome squatters! Ronne Ice Shelf The Ronne Ice Shelf is the second largest body of floating ice in the world, extending 520 miles inland from the coast east of the Antarctica Peninsula. Bordered on the sides by high mountains, the wide, frozen river of ice is fed by numerous, heavily crevassed glaciers flowing down from the lofty Transantarctic Mountains. Dazzlingly white virgin snow stretches as far as the eye can see, framed to the east by snowcapped mountain peaks, and contrasting distinctly with the vivid blue sky. Buried in the solemn years' accumulation of ice and, where still exposed, battered by cold wind, the half-finished Decepticon base rises from the bleak white terrain like a fossil only half-dug free, a dark and rusted skeleten whose shattered ribs poke free. It is a stark reminder of the state of the Decepticons in 2029 -- half-sunken, half-rotted, the expensive manifestation of an empty promise. Scourge's feet are the first to hit the ground, breaking into the ice shelf just slightly, the crunch of ice accompanying every step of his thruster-heated metal boots. "That... Devabortimaniac -- or whatever -- fiasco no doubt left a sour taste in our Lord Galvatron's mouth," Scourge says, speaking for Galvatron in sheer assumptions -- the only Decepticon bold enough to do so, as any who've fought under him know. "Perhaps if we salvage anything of use from this horrible wreck, he will be pleased. Now, Decepticons -- I will take point, and --" Scourge cannot finish his sentence before a tentacle breaks through the ice and pulls him under, whatever syllable he was uttering next echoing down into an impenetrably deep darkness. Breakdown screams and runs off Breakdown bumps into blockbuster as he blindly runs away from the Lovecraftian horror Hurray, its BLUESHIFT flying down from above to save the scene! He lands with a crunch next to Scourge, rubbing his chin at the old building. "Now... sir perhaps we can put a little roof on it and it can be a holida-..." he steps back as Scourge is pulled through the ice by a monsterous tentacle. "Whoa. Sucks. Yeah, anyway as I was saying guys, I reckon its a nice little fixer-upper" Dead End looks around at his departing Stunticon brother as he sighs as makes off after him. "I'm -always- having to haul him back like this...I wish he would learn just for -once-..." Dead End is so busy muttering that he slips on the ice as he runs and, skidding, collides with Breakdown. Breakdown is swept off his feet as Dead end slides under him, leaving them in a stuntipile Breakdown says, "You know, you aren't helping the situation.." "SCOURGE!" roars Warmonger, watching from the sky as the Sweep Commander is pulled under. "Vile BEAST! UnHAND that noble Decepticon!" He fires a few arm lasers into the water, but when no response from the squid is forthcoming, he makes up his mind. "I, WARMONGER, shall descend into the icy depths of this Pit-forsaken wasteland to rescue our commander! LONG LIVE THE MIGHTY DECEPTICON EMPIRE!" Like a rocket, Warmonger crashes into the ice where Scourge disappeared. Moments later, he bobs back to the surface, sputtering and thrashing. "SLAG! I, WARMONGER, cannot SWIM!" Dead End lies there, eyeband contemplating the sky above him, before he extends an arm and starts to push himself off Breakdown slowly. "Oh, and -you- helped by running away. Yes, that's right. I forget how important that is for you." Breakdown rolls off of Dead End and stands up, brushing himself off Breakdown says, "Well, I wasn't just going to stand there and get eaten or whatever." Flying along near the rear since he isn't too fast. Spotting Scourge get yanked down, Discord has to mutter, "Well this isn't exactly what I am programmed for... but hey, at least it isn't any of those fleshbags." And with that, Discord aims himself and begins to dive down to try and assault the creature who grabbed Scourge, taking out his bladed Tonfa to hack at the creature. Unlike others, he keeps in mind not to go into the water. A distant roar of engine noise is nearly lost in the howling winds, as is the distant approach of a squattish looking aircraft. Blockbuster had a little trouble navigating, having some difficulties with the maps of terra - they're so chaotic! - but none the less he has arrived. He doesn't make any move to transform and land, however - instead he keeps an aerial watch on the surroundings. He's only peripherally aware of what's going on down below, and thus is entirely unconcerned at this precise moment. This will, of course, change if things get more out of hand, as it is he's trying to figure out why one of the Decepticon signatures seems to be -below- the ground, and that keeps him occupied for the time being. "Well, so much for them," remarks Blitzwing, looking on skeptically. "I hereby declare myself Leader of the Sweeps!" Descending in line shortly after Blueshift, OUTBURST makes very little commentary as his massive feet impact against the icy ground. He remains relatively impassive, even as that massive tentacle shatters the ice and begins to drag the Unicronian Decepticon into the cold depths. "Mm," he muses, arms crossing over his broad chest as he takes a long, sweeping gaze around him. "A pitiable fate. But surely one worthy of a warrior of the Lord Scourge's caliber. He was a brave and mighty Decepticon, to be sure." Speaking as if the Sweep leader is already deceased, Outburst leans in, to peer into the depths. "... Perhaps, though, his remains can be acquired. They may prove... ... useful to us. I am sure he would have wanted to serve the DEcepticon cause to the bitter end." Dead End points toward the area where the sea serpent appeared and Warmonger now thrashes about. "Did it grab you? Are you being pulled under? No, it doesn't look like you are." Breakdown raises a brow at dead end and crosses his arms, seeming very unamused/ Breakdown says, "Well it very well could have. For all you know the Autobots built it..or sent it..or both.." Warmonger says, "I, WARMONGER, require assistance in rescuing the mighty SCOURGE!" Discord looks at Outburst, "Until he is confirmed dead, which given the information I have read on Scourge is highly unlikely, Decepticon law demands we do everything in our power to aid and assist the superior officer." Discord pauses for a moment, "Or in your language, Galvatron will probably blow you up if you don't. And that's if Scourge leaves anything of you to be blown up." As Blitzwing boasts, a blue and grey arm bursts out of the ice, pink claws gripping the triple-changer's leg as Scourge, his beard bent awkwardly, rises out of the ice. The suckers of the massive tip of a tentacle are still stuck to his chest, raked with claws and hewn with lasers until it was torn free. "We shall see," he darkly states to Blitzwing, before turning back to the hole that Warmonger is now flailing in. "Our enemies," he says, water spurting out of his robot mouth as he talks, "are numerous -- and they seem to have conquered the subaquatic levels of the base." Blueshift turns at the sound of the MYSTERIOUS Outburst. "What, like some sort of delightful novelty table?" he asks. "Scourge isn't dead though, I'm sure I can still hear some 'nyaaaaaarghs' from the ground if I listen hard enough. Can't we just... shoot the ice?" With a start, he steps back as Scourge reemerges. "Ah well then, that's all sorted. Home for some hot energon by the fire?" Dead End stares wordlessly back at his Stunticon brother, arms at his sides, as he directs his gaze on him. A long sigh of one used but not accepting the burden of long suffering eminates from him at Breakdown's words. "Oh, yes, the Autobots...the Autobots are everywhere doing everything. Perhaps they're behind you just now." Hovering in the air is Pitchfork, arms crossed over his chest. The gorgeous Antarctic sun reflects off of his robo-shades. The tuning fork on his forehead vibrates slightly as the tentacles attack. He watches with detachment, brushing frost from his Vintage Null Ray. "The only time I've -ever- seen a tentacle look cool was on Polopagos VII, and it was sort of a psychedlic plaid. Nice guy, too, you know? Really bad phono-sax player, though." Warmonger thrashes and gurgles some more. Because he doesn't have the Swim ability. Breakdown's optics grow wide, looking to each side Scourge /hisses/ at Blueshift, his player's sole concession to 'feral sweeps lol.' "This base is /ours/," he snaps, his voice growing both meanier and stuffier. The implication, he hopes, is clear. Breakdown says, "R..really..do you see them? How many of them are there?" "Pitchfork, fly down and free Warmonger," Scourge orders blithely. Turning to Breakdown, he says, "I could not be certain, Stunticon -- but enough that their extermination could prove problematic to anything less than a /dedicated/ warrior." Yeah, Scourge knows. Blitzwing doesn't seem terribly disappointed- Sweep Leader is not exactly a coveted position, especially once you get to know the sweeps. "Nice to have you back, Scourge," he lies. "Here, Warmonger, take ahold of this ice, it floats." He breaks off a chunk of ice from the frozen landscape and hucks it at poor Warmonger. Dead End assumes an uncertain expression as he looks from the struggling Warmonger before turning to look back at Breakdown and shrugs. "I can't say. This weather seems to be interfering with my radar systems. They could be possibly anywhere." The A-10 throttles back a bit, slowing from cruising speed down to patrol speed, settling into a wide circling pattern over the proceedings below and getting a better look at things. The Sweep looks angry, some poor sucker is thrashing in the water... kind of reminds him of the Empire back before he got sent up. Except for the whole 'Sweep' thing... he's studied all about that, and still can't quite wrap his head around it. The A-10 peels away slightly, swinging around in an opposite direction before curling around towards the gathering, essentially doing nothing at the moment, as he's of little use beyond sentry duty in this environment. Blueshift's mind starts ticking away as he views the thrashing octopoid creature. "Sir, what do they want, do you think? Perhaps they are some sort of new Autobot trap, perhaps we are caught up in some sort of bestial war! Perhaps..." he steps forward, firing up his sword with a flick as he starts to poke at one of the tentacles "Ugh, okay. Mayhem Attack Squad, REPRESENT," Pitchfork says in a dry tone, frowning all the while. He Transforms into his amazing wood paneled Starfighter mode and dives toward warmoner, firing... FLAMETHROWERS from his nose at the tentacles that envelop his fellow MAS member. "God, you're so old. This is like rescuing cancer from AIDS." "... A... novelty table?" Outburst's words slip out dully as he shifts his gaze towards Blueshift. "Mm. Yes, why not. A 'novelty table.'" He doesn't offer any other explanations besides, apparently ready to proceed with attempting to reach in to the water depths in search of 'Scourge's remains,' when... the very Sweep Leader once more bursts out of the ice anew. "--Ah. You live. Praise be to the will of Primus that our glorious commander finds himself out of harm's way." Outburst pauses here for a moment, as if trying to find the words for what he wishes to say next. "Lord Scourge, when we salvage this base, there are... certain materials that I have been assigned to acquire. It is for a very important project, I can assure you. For the continued glory of the Decepticon Empire." Breakdown pulls out his Concussion Rifle and runs over to the edge of the hole, jumping in feet first to land on warmongers head, and begins blasting away at the squid/water/whatever Breakdown says, "Ahhh! Autobots..everywhere...AHHhhhh!" Warmonger reaches up and grabs on to Pitchfork, but the wood-panelled Decepticon Jet is, well, wood-panelled. A sheet of veneer breaks off in Warmonger's hand, much to his dismay. He begins firing his own flamethrower, as well as his thrusters, to both burn away the tentacles and try to rise out of the water. Mostly the result is a lot of steam. As the squid thing is attacked and poked, it suddenly flees, back into the water, moving toward the submerged levels of the Deceptibase. Dead End moves across the ice field at a more slow tread, concussion weapon held in his right hand, as he stands at a spot not near the other Decepticons and a saf distance away from the berserk Breadkdown. Dead End turns toward it as the creature retreats before firing off a shot that cause the water above to part briefly before collapsing back in on itself. Whether this actually caused injury is uncertain. Blueshift peers down the gap at the ice at the departing creature. "Scourge sir, may I make a suggestion? Rather than us come to them and fight them on their home turf, we should lure them to us. Namely, I suggest tying Dead End to a rope and dangling him down there as bait" "Blueshift, as ever, your grasp of priorities leaves more -- much more -- to be desired." Scourge bends his beard back into its proper shape. "So noted, Outburst, but right now I am issuing an objective of greater importance." He begins striding toward the wreck of the half-finished base again, making a show of being unafraid. "We -- all of us -- are going into the aquatic levels, and butchering any living thing that dares to think it can take what belongs to /us/." Breakdown looks up to Scourge and the others standing around the hole and Salutes Breakdown says, "Goin in Sir, gonna kill those autobots!" Breakdown has a noticible twitch in his optic before he dives into the ice depths. Masses of bubbles break the surface from his unhindered random firing "But none of us can swim, Scourge," points out Blitzwing. "How are we supposed to do anything in the aquatic levels besides sink and flail around like robotards?" Blueshift starts to mumble about how his idea was better, but starts to follow Scourge in. After all, Scourge is a killing /machine/, what could go wrong. "You know sir, the reason why this base was never finished? Because everyone said it was haunted. Every day, this mysterious devil would appear, with huge white wings and a beard, and sharp claws, and he would scream at the workers. Eventually it got so terrifying that the entire project was abandoned and classified." Under...water? Yeah right, there's one thing that Blockbuster is definitely certain of... he's not water-tight, and going underwater will most assuredly render him into stasis, if not worse. So, he continues to circle overhead, his engine humming softly as he flies a standard CAP pattern over the gathering and the partially submerged base. As part of his wood paneling breaks off, Pitchfork pulls off and corkscrews into the sky. "You son of a one toothed Sharkticon! You're old! And you broke my WOOD PANELING. I wouldn't even want unfashionable /tentacle monsters/ to see me like this. UGH, if I could rmemeber your name I'd shoot you," he says to Warmonger. He floats down like a beautiful leaf with so much street-credit that the other leaves give him his own pile. Pitchfork Transforms and sighs. "If you feel you 'cannot' swim," Scourge growls at Blitzwing, "then I recommend you /try harder/." Clearly, he's not interested in the shortcomings of his officers. he roars into his short-burst radio. Breakdown emerges behind Blitzwing from a small, newly formed hole which is still steaming. "Be good practice for the next time I fall into the water by mistake, I guess," mutters Blitzwing, pulling out his ka-bar. At least that works underwater, unlike for instance, missiles. Breakdown says, "It's cold down there Sir!" AHA! Now -that- is something he can do, and well timed as well! Blockbuster had been at the outermost turn of his patrol and as he swings around the roar from his engines increases and he suddenly angles down towards the group. Radar paints over Blitzwing's position, several beeps fill his cockpit as he adjusts his approach there's a *CHUNK* as a single teardrop shaped bomb is released from the underside of his left wing, arching through the air with a faint whistle as he pulls up and away. The impact of the bomb ignites a firestorm in a fairly confined area, napalm erupting around it as the ice sizzles away in a pretty display of steam, leaving behind an opening about 20 feet across behind as the water finally manages to quell the burning materials. "'It's cold!' 'We can't swim!' /SO BE IT/," Scourge says, suddenly snapping, whirling around and stomping toward Breakdown. He leans down until he is right -- in -- his -- face, and says, his voice a tight bark, "/I/ will enter the water, and /draw/ the prey out. And then /you/ imbeciles and cowards will /kill/ them. Perhaps being /spoon-fed/ will satisfy you mongrels!" He harrumphs, and turns to talk toward the huge, sizzling fishin' hole. Blueshift is just about to point out something more inane, when he takes a step backwards and falls straight into the hole Blockbuster lovingly carved out of the ice. "Mmmpppgg!" he states for the record. "Mmmpppgh!" as he thrashes about in the cold water. He places a hand on the edge, and then suddenly... THRASH - a tentacles whips out of nowhere and starts to pull on his leg. "Little help here!" he cries Breakdown mocks Scourge quietly behind his back, comicly mimicing Scourge's facial expressions. Breakdown moves over next to the hole Blueshift is flailing around in, and reaches down carefully, trying to help him up << Openin' delivahed, sah! >> barks Blockbuster across the same channel Scourge used as he circles away, engines cycling down to patrol speed again as he swings wide, << Stand'n bah fer furtha orders.>> he makes a note internally of the expended munition, to ensure that he restocks and maintains a record of his accuracy ratings and other information. Not being a warrior, Discord holds back, keeping an eye out for possible Autobot signals. He spots Breakdown mocking Scourge, "That sort of behaviour is against Decepticon Law 233, section C paragraph 2. You could get disciplined for that." Breakdown says, "If you would keep your optics open and watch where you're going, things like this wouldn't happen" Blitzwing cheers on Blueshift. "Good job, Blueshift, you're drawing their attention! Keep on at it, just bring them up here!" Blueshift continues to thrash about as more suckered tentacles wrap around his legs and waist. "Its like we're in Japan and I'm a cute schoolgirl!" he wails as they slime their way up him. And then Blitzwing makes his nice comment. "Oh thanks Blizty!" Blueshift utters, giving the triplechanger a thumbs-up. Unfortunately it is the hand he was using to hold on for dear life that he thumbs-up with, and so with an 'aaargh' is suddenly yanked under the water Breakdown uses his free hand to reach for his blaster and begins taking pot shots at the monster as blueshift disappears under the icey water. Scourge dives into the water with the graceful ease of an Olympic diver, which lends further fuel to the rumors that he is totally robot-gay. The spawn of the planet-eater is all claws and headcannons, flashes of light flickering under the water as he goes deeper, shooting and shredding any biological lifeform foolish enough to exist in his general vicinity. This includes accidentally-on-purpose shooting Blueshift in the foot -- Scourge is nothing if not petty. Breakdown says, "Last time I try to help that idiot.." Something bobs to the surface. It is Blueshift's foot. Breakdown takes notice of the foot and grimaces That there is quality construction... Breakdown says, "Ewhhhh..h.." Blitzwing shoots the foot just in case. After a few moments, the water goes still. Except for the foot being shot. Breakdown stands back up and moves away from the hole. "Guess it wasn't a bomb," says Blitzwing. Breakdown steps over next to Blitzwing, rubbing his hands together and raising a brow Breakdown says, "You have bombs then, eh?" Blitzwing pats the thermobaric implosion grenades clipped to the D-rings at his waist. "Yeah, why? What's your idea, Breakdown?" After a few long moments, the water bubbles, and something emerges. Green and slick-looking like wet, leathery sharkskin, the creature possesses a bulbous head with yellow cat-eyes and a mouth-like hole flanked with seaweed tentacles. Its body is distinctly and rubenesquely feminine, although two thick, gargantuan tentacles extend from its chest in place of breasts, running down into the water. "We come in peace," the monstrous creature burbles. Breakdown throws his arms in the air dramaticly Breakdown says, "Throw them in you fool, throw them in!" Breakdown whips out his rifle and aims for the creature, firing off a few shots Blitzwing replies, "Well, we come in wanton hostility and a general kind of stubborn, wrong-headed vandalism. Hey, did you kill Scourge just now? He's the guy with the beard and the pink manicure." With a huge huff, the spluttering form of Blueshift yanks himself out of the pool, ice-cold water dripping from every circuit. He spits out a few fish as well. "It lies!" he shouts. "They don't come in peace, they have ray guns! They shot lots of holes in me, AND shot my foot off!" With that, he collapses with a pant. "I better get a promotion out of this..." The blasts, unfortunately, murder the creature before it can reply, its head exploding like a melon foolish enough to attend a Gallagher fan-con. Its body sinks -- as a loud rumble begins to stir beneath the ice... Warmonger manages to extricate himself from the ice and tentacles just as the beast rises up behind him. Hearing its proclamation, he pulls out his High-Bore Laser and turns towards it. "You may come in PEACE but I, WARMONGER, shall see to it that you LEAVE... in PIECES!" The rifle comes up, charges and fires all in one smooth movement, tearing asunder time and space as the powerful ray charges towards the alien. Discord says, "Oh god, another hideous fleshbag creature. I suggest we shoot it repeatedly till it dies and leaks all of its insides onto the ice." Breakdown says, "Too many questions, not enough gunfire!" Blockbuster doesn't like the sudden sound effects that seem to be starting down below, << Engaging carpet bombing protocols, switching all munitions to live. >> the A-10's engines roar up to attack speed as it climbs into the air, fully intending to rain death and destruction down upon any whom are in the area of the unsettling sounds. He's not, in fact, going to attack -yet-, but it's clear that is what he intends to do sometime in the relatively near future. Breakdown pets his rifle at the sight of the now dead creature. Breakdown says, "Precious, you'll protect me from those nasty autobots, won't you my dear.." All around the Decepticons, /tentacles/ smash through the ice, lashing and whipping in an attempt to kill anything that bestrides the shattering ice! "Breakdown, you dimbulb!" snaps Blitzwing. "Don't you know anything? If a tentacle monster looks like a human fe-male that just means it's the end of a tentacle or a tongue or something and attacking it will just make the much larger part that remains out of sight angry!" Blitzwing misses Breakdown with his Back-of-the-Head Slap attack. Blitzwing says, "Get with the program!" Breakdown slinks away from Blitzwing. He keeps petting his blaster before firing a few shots off at the tentacles. Breakdown says, "Die you damn Autobomonation!" "Tentacles... everywhere!" Blueshift murmers, steadying himself as he sits up, feeling about for his foot. "Nnnn gonna need that, its useful." Then another tentacle lashes out, and throws him back into the water with a gurgle Blitzwing gets a tentacle around the leg. "Augh, stupid Elder Things!" he exclaims in exasperation as he hacks at it with his combat knife, firing his jets to streak into the air like a dragonfly on a length of thread. Breakdown blinks for a moment at Blueshifts reappearance and then disappearance Breakdown says, "He doesn't have very good luck, does he.." "DECEPTICONS TO ARMS!" Warmonger cries, raising his rifle to take more measured shots at the encroaching tentacles. Slowly, he rises into the air, aiming to get out of their reach while picking them off, one by one. BZARK BZARK. "I, WARMONGER, shall take the left flank!" And he does, firing at all the tentacles on the left flank. Whether anyone else follows his lead is not really his concern; he's a grunt, after all. Blueshift manages to pull himself out of the ice again, struggling like a tiny dying fish as he breaks the surface. Unfortunately, that surface is on Warmonger's left flank, and once more with a scream he is blasted back into the tentacle-laden icy pool << ALERT! All able Decepticawns, cleah th' ice! >> he barks as he swings around about 3 miles out, setting up a straight run towards the commotion, << Ag am preparin' ta unleash hellfiah upon this frakkin' thing. >> Blockbuster doesn't really give anyone a chance to react more than a second or two as the first phase of the assault is unleashed. Both sets of Hydra rockets empty, the spindly rockets leaving trails of contrails behind as they spray across the ice in a carefully calculated spread pattern, the next that follows are several AGM-65 Maverick missiles, and then as he screams over the field, his incendiary and explosive munitions are dropped, leaving his wings essentially empty as he pulls up and away, engines on full burn to clear the shockwave of what is certainly a considerable attack. Warmonger allows himself a quiet smile as his carefully-aimed blast hits Blueshift. "That will teach him," he mutters. Breakdown burns rubber to the open ocean Breakdown says, "AhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh" SOME YEARS AGO: Pitchfork reluctantly pays 20 pieces of latinum-pressed-energos for a potion. "This had better work. I may just seem like an ultra-chic robot about town, but I am a Decepticon. I have lasers." Pitchfork puts the potion on a chain around his neck, like Angelina Jolie's Blood. NOW Pitchfork drinks the potion and is immune to tentacles. "Hmmm. Well played, shopkeeper." Blitzwing's tentacle-anchor is blasted out from under him by the explosive barrage, and he hurtles up into the air with the severed tentacle dangling from his foot until he pries it off. "Good job, whatever-your-name-is." The icefield blossoms with explosions as the tentacles protruding from the ice writhe in agony, slowly dying anad flopping to the ground, black and dead. Then... then there is a gigantic rumble as with a huge almighty crash, a godless, monsterous tentacled beast lurches out of the ice, a mass of fibrous green and black quivering jelly-like substance as its body, tentacles splayed out all around it, blackened, its beak like mouth making cawing noises, ghoulish eye staring. It roars and then... crashes to the ground, a thick black ooze seeping from it. "We... we could have lived in peace and harmony..." it croaks with its dying breath. "The children... it was all for..." and then it too is still, against the arctic tundra Breakdown sits on a nice little island of ice, floating off into the sunset. Breakdown says, "I REGRET NOTHING" "Truly I, WARMONGER, feel remorse," Warmonger says sadly as the alien collapses. "For children are the most delicious of intergalactic delicacies." << Th' name's Blockbustah... it ain' jus' a name, it's what ah do. >> replies the A-10 as he grabs altitude, admiring the devastation and the flash melted ice as he starts to curl away, contrails forming off of his wings as he does, << Frakkin' hell, -that- wasn't covered in any o' th' documentation on this place. >> he remarks, getting a good look at the beast as he circles wide, checking on the other Decepticon's status from a distance. Blitzwing floats over by Warmonger to clap him on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, the humans have plenty of children just crawling all over the place. We'll go rustle you up some later in Jakarta if you want, nobody even cares about those ones." The beast starts to slowly dissolve in the air, bubbling to a pool of goo, all the wonderous knowledge its mind held lost, by the unthinking brutality of the Decepticons. Rock on! Warmonger winces as Blueshift reappears, and makes a mental note to up the power on his rifle. He sighs. "Jakartan children are STRINGY, Blueshift. STRINGY and POOR." Then he transforms into his Pyramid Jet form, and flies off towards home. "I'm Blitzwing!" says Blitzwing, making a mental note to hit Warmonger later for mixing him up with Blueshift. Luckily for everyone, Blueshift is still alive, although caked mainly in ice, and shoots out of the ice heading for home. "Hah, a good days killing!" he emits, not really noting that he just got shot at "Damn that robo-glaucoma," Warmonger mutters. "At least you can get a prescription for legal turboweed," suggests a sweep. "I, WARMONGER, hate Sweeps." Warmonger is not having a good day.